inazuma_eleven_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Origins
Episode 1: Origins The first day. Yamazo: I better want to join a soccer club! At Chaos School Principal: So, what is your name, boy? Yamazo: My name is YAMAZO! Yamazo Kyoji! Principal: I see... Yamazo: I wanna JOIN IN the soccer club! Rising Chaos! I heard that a mysterious soccer player left the team and transferred to Okayama's Oni Gakuen! So... you have a free spot now. Principal: Go on the stadium! Hamaoka Moyasu, the captain will test you. Yamazo: Yes! In the stadium... Yamazo opens the door. Moyasu: HUMPH... you think y-you can j-join in? Yamazo: WHY NOT? Moyasu: *smirks* I don't know. Are you s-strong enough? Yamazo: Well, I guess.. but you have to test me right? Moyasu: I WILL test you. But I WARN you. You don't look like a very good soccer player. ???: Test him! He is good! Yamazo: Who said that? Hiroshi: Me! Captain! Test him! Yamazo: Yorozu Hiroshi?!?! Hiroshi: Hey. Long time no see. Yamazo: You are a member of Rising Chaos? Hiroshi: I'm glad we have to meet again. When I moved from Osaka to Ibaraki 1 year ago, I though we will never meet again. Moyasu: Tsk...... Do you have ended your discussion? I need to test someone here! So, Yakazo, what position you want to play? Yamazo: My name is YAMAZO! And I want forward! Moyasu: Pff, very well. Then, try to score against Raigou Enigma! Raigou (thinking): (A strong shoot...) Yamazo: I'll try... Hiroshi: Do it, Yamazo! You can do it! Yamazo: Humph... (See, it will be ultimately strong!) Okay! Here I go! Limit Break!!! *Yamazo kicks the ball up and hits it with his head. The ball is covered by red electricity and goes towards the goal. Then Yamazo jumps and kicks the ball when there is a red lightning. The ball then flies at great speed, towards the goal.* Hiroshi: Hey Moyasu, look at that. I think we just tested him. The ball goes into the goalnet. Moyasu: Gah... Kaijo: Yamazo, was it? Yamazo: Yes. Kaijo: Welcome to Rising Chaos. Yamazo/Hiroshi: Really? Kaijo: Really. Moyasu: Tsk...... In the Okamori Park, Inazuma KFC enters the yard. Terasaka: 'sup? Umemiya: We are Inazuma KFC. Moyasu and Hiroshi gather Rising Chaos. Moyasu: Guys, it's Yamazo Kyoji! Those are: * Raigou Enigma! * Megi Majo! * Toresa Daku! * Issraya Korudo! * Kaijo Kiri! * Dorgan Umi! * Koji Hikaze! * Zen Deaths and Yorozu Hiroshi! Rising Chaos: Welcome! Training match: Rising Chaos VS Inazuma KFC Saa, there's the soccer match! It will be normal but the winning condition is 1 goal! The kickoff begins! KICKOFF: Koji takes the ball. Munakata: THE... WALL! Munakata passes to Terasaka. Deaths: STOP HIM! Terasaka: Sprint... Toresa: Rolling Slide! Yamazo: Got it! Omoi: ELEPHANT PRESS! *with Munakata as partner* *long-passes* Umemiya: Love... ARROW! The ball heads towards the goal. Raigou: Raimei Slam!!!! Raigou shoots the ball. Umi got the ball. Omoi and Munakata do Elephant Press. Dorgan: Sky Whirpool! *Umi jumps up, spins 4 times, and a whirpool appears below him. Umi flicks the ball up and the whirpool rises, becoming a water tornado, blowing Omoi, Munakata and their elephants away.* Dorgan develops Sky Whirpool! The ball Dorgan flicked goes to Deaths! Deaths: Moyasu! Moyasu: Reppuu Dash. The ball is passed to Deaths. Deaths: Dark Spore! *Deaths jumps and backflips, hitting the ball. The ½ of the ball goes into the ground, covering it in midnight energy and Deaths shoots it.* Koiwa: God Hand! WILL IT GO IN? Koiwa: ....Ghaaaaaaaaaa! GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLL!!!! RISING CHAOS WON!!!! The screen turns black. TheRandomBlock: Here is the formation of Rising Chaos for newcomers: